Soul Inside
by Vani Jane
Summary: Set after "Mainstream" or "Stuff of Villains". Kitty reflects on her broken relationship with Lance over a tub of ice cream but later finds herself in his arms. Song fic of "sk8er b0i".


**Title:** Soul Inside

**Series:** X-Men Evolution

**Pairing:** Lance/Avalanche & Kitty/Shadowcat

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings: **Song Fic, Oneshot

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel and WBKids. "Sk8er B0i" belongs to Avril Lavigne. This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans.

**Note:** Set after "Mainstream" or "Stuff of Villains".

Kitty phased out of her room, wanting to get a midnight snack. She hadn't eaten much during dinner because it had been too crowded. The mansion was still under repair, which forced _all_ of them to live underground and it was really a bad idea to keep more than a dozen kids in one small area.

She took out a tub of ice cream from the refrigerator and went to get a spoon before sitting herself down on one of the empty chairs. She opened the tub of ice cream and took a spoonful of the chocolatey goodness. She let out a sigh as a mixture of warmth and coolness filled her, making her relax.

"That hit the spot." She whispered to herself, smile on her face before her dreams and recent memories invaded her head. Her smile was quickly gone as tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Kitty shook her head, refusing to cry, she was _not _going to cry over spilled milk. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying for him.

"Darn it." Kitty muttered to herself and stood up, moving to the small stereo set in the room. There had already been a CD placed in and too tired to go and get one of her own from her room, she turned the stereo on, set the volume low and played the CD.

She returned to her seat and resumed attacking the ice cream, intent on forgetting _that guy _who appeared in her dreams to haunt her. It wasn't her fault, _he _was—

_**He was a punk, she did ballet**_

_**What more can I say?**_

Kitty's hand froze mid-air at the lyrics of the song as _his _face appeared in her head.

_**All of her friends stuck up their nose**_

_**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

"_Alvers is a delinquent! He's only taking you for granted!"_

"_Kitty, we're only trying to protect you from getting hurt."_

_**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy"**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her**_

The spoon fell from her grasp but she didn't feel it, didn't notice it. The tears had found their way back into her eyes and it took every ounce of her to keep them there and not fall down as she remembered their last conversation.

"—_You're nothing but a hood!"_

"_I'll never be good enough for you!"_

A sob. Her mind erupted with thoughts, with her dreams, with her fears. Her self-restrain broken, the tears streamed down her cheeks and wouldn't stop. She bit her hand, to keep herself from crying out loud.

She knew how the song went, how the song ended.

Her knees shook, breathing came harder. She wanted him, she _loves_ him. A choked sob came from her and disregarding everything, she ran.

_**Sorry, girl, but you missed out**_

_**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now**_

_**We are more than just good friends**_

_**This is how the story ends**_

"No." Kitty gasped as she phased through the wall. Her ears played the music, her mind showing her of the dreaded future. "No! It's-It's not!"

_**Too bad you couldn't see…**_

_**See the man that boy could be**_

"There is more that meets the eye." Kitty panted, closing her eyes as the song played in her ears. She saw flashes of _his _smiles, _his _laughter—_his _eyes.

_**I see the soul that is inside**_

She opened her eyes and saw _him_.

"Kitty? W-What are you doing here?"

"Lance… I… I'm sorry…"

"Shh… It's all right, Kit. Shh… Look, come inside and tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I still love you."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I actually intended this to be a humor fic and the title sucks. *fail* But I think this song fits Lancitty (please, he _is_ a punk and she _did_ ballet). Scott and Jean stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his _ripped-up_ clothes.

Anyhoo~ This has a happy ending—see the last episode? Lance and Kitty were practically _super glued_ to each other.


End file.
